


The Fall

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, Invasion, Multi, Mysterious Creatures, Surviving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was supposed to be another normal night.





	The Fall

Another explosion sent Tim down the gound. 

He had been out on patrol when the rumbling from the ground been heard. Securing himself lower to the ground on the small building so he could get down safe he thought about waiting out the Earthquake. 

The shaking to worse, everything was swaying so hard that Tim had to cling to a railing on a building. Yelping as it tossed him he pulled out a line to hook it onto the building ceiling as everything continued to shake. He was felt like someone had put him in a container and shook him around. 

Building where collapsing, making Tim glad that he had picked a smaller mostly made of steel building. He could hear screams from people everywhere. Suddenly a loud noise erupted into the sky. 

Sirens blasting until they went out. 

“Red Robin!” Tim heard Bruce in his ear. “Come in! Where are you?!” 

“B-B-Bat-maaaan!” Tim couldn't even say the name with being shaken. “Whaa-t’s ha-ha-pening?!” 

“Stay where you are! I’m going to get all of you!” 

All of us?! 

What was going on! 

“O-o-oka-ay”! 

\--

Jason had his knife dug into the backseat of the hummer they were in. He was holding Roy around the waist tight, between them Lian, who had been asleep when all this shit happened. They both climbed into the back as the Hummer shooked so hard that they got her between them both keeping her safe while using on arm each to hold onto the seats to keep from bouncing around so much. 

The three-year-old wailed in fear as they were flipped onto the side. Grunting as they hit the side of the seats Jason tried to think of anything they could do. Nothing came to mind, they would just have to wait this out. 

\--

“Let go!” 

“Shut up Grayons or I’ll kick you in the face!” Damian yelled. The shaking had tossed them off a building and what felt like hours. Damian had shot his line hooking it around a building pole while Dick’s line had snapped from being hit by a sharp metal panel that broken off the building. Somehow he managed to grab the other’s hand. “Shut up and hold on!” 

“I’ll be okay!” 

“It’s a f***ing forty story drop now shut up!” Damian kicked him, hitting him in the head. 

“Ouch!” 

“I told you I would do that!” Damian yelled when he heard something zooming over. They could make out the batjet. A net shot out at them scooping them both up. “Finally.” 

“You okay?” Dick asked worried-looking him over when they got inside. “How’s your shoulder?” 

“Sore, but it will be fine,” Damian got into his seat. “Father, what’s going on?” 

Dick moved to grab the first aid kit while looking over at the screen. He could see red dots showing where the rest of the family was. As he was checking Damian, weather the thirteen-year-old wanted it or not, he saw the radar up of…

“This is happening all over the world?!” 

“All communication had been cut off starting with Europe. We need to hurry,” Bruce grunted as he swirled getting closer to another dot and shot out a line into the darkness. When it came railing back up Cassandra was in the net and once he was in the jet she pulled off her mask. “Are you injured?” 

Shaking her head Cassandra buckled herself in.

They flew faster to another dot, a second screen showing which parts of the world where everything was failing, the power, the radio waves, anything that had to do with tech were failing. Outside Dick was horrified as he saw a plane crashing to the ground exploding. 

They got to a hummer. Using a hook it shot into the side doors yanking them off. From what they could see Jason wasn’t alone. The net pulled up him, Roy and Lian. The two anti-heroes were banged up but Lian was fine, just scared. 

“Wait!” Dick looked horrified. “If the power is cutting out won’t we fall out of the sky!?” 

“That’’s why were trying to beat the clock.” Bruce pushed forward and he saw Tim on a building, he was holding on but the building started to collapse. Shoot the net he managed to catch his son last second as he was pulled up “We need to get back to the cave.” 

“What about barbara?!” Dick gasped. “We have to get her!” 

“She’s already at the Manor with Alfred and Gordon.” 

Sitting down Tim rubbed his arms as he clicked himself in nex to Damian. That was not something he wanted to do again. He felt very off, eyes closing. When they opened next he was on a bed in the cave. 

“Awake?” 

“Roy?” Tim looked at him. “What happened?” 

“It looks like you passed out. I don’t know why but you were the only one. Me, Dick and when the others got here, Gordan did too.” 

“Odd,” Getting up Tim rubbed his neck. “Geez, that’s smarts.” 

“Come on, we need to go see what we can do.” Helping him up Roy lead him to where the others where. “You need a lamp?” 

“Fire lamps?” Tim frowned. “What happened?” 

“All power, as far as we know, it’s out worldwide. Even back up generator isn’t working. Nothing at all,” Roy frowned crossing his arms. “It’s like the end of the world. The Only thing that’s working in walkie talkies.” 

Tim had a sinking feeling about this.

\--

[Two Years Later]

Tim picked up his walkie-talkie. “If anyone can hear me, my name is Tim Drake and I’m alive with my family. Is there anyone else alive?” 

Only static came through. 

“Alright, we talk twenty more miles,” Damian moved forward. “And maybe we’ll run into the others.” 

Cassandra nodded as they pulled along a cart filled with things the scavenged. The three them had been on their own for the last six months. The others they had gotten split up from over eight months ago. 

They moved along for a few more hours using the walking talkies to call out here and there. A couple of times they stopped for canned goods from stores, gas stations, anything that was still standing. 

After the Fall they had been hardly any living souls. The plan had been to split up into groups to find food and when they returned no one had come back. They spent a month waiting for heading out, leaving a page on which direction they were heading in. 

The only thing they needed to do was find a place to stay in at night. Whatever had caused the end of their world left behind creatures. No names came to their mind except calling them that. These beasts that roamed around at night killing humans left and right making the human race smaller and smaller each passing year. 

They made it to a gas station setting up a place to sleep in the back rooms. They grabbed snacks, chips, jerky, water soda before holding themselves up as the sunset down. As they sat in the room with an oil lamp or to giving them the light they ate the sad mean as deep groaning growls moved about in the darkness. 

After a while, Tim picked up his walkie again. “This is Tim, Damian and Cassandra… is anyone alive out there?” 

No one answered.


End file.
